Love at Sea
by andreaanimals
Summary: What if Piper is Percy's bestest friend ever, what if Tristan McLean believed in the gods? i know bad summery just read it to make me feel better.
1. Chapter 1

i dont own pjo:(

My name is Perseus Jackson I prefer Percy though. I go to Redemer Preschool for troubled kids.

My best friend and only friend is Piper McLean, she has choppy brown hair that shines, kaleidoscopic eyes, the prettiest smile in the world, the prettiest face... * sigh * i'll never get her , she has a long line of admirers to choose from. i know your wondering how i, a 3 year old, knows about this stuff. i honestly don,t know how.

Right now i am walking with Piper to her house, my mom works as piper's nanny. My mom is the nicest person in the world, before she got this job she worked in a candy shop, my dad left me, my mom said that he was just lost at sea, just lost at sea, not dead not anything, lost at sea.

"ercy, percy! PERSEUS JACKSON!" I snapped back into reality and looked down at Piper who was yelling my name." what piper?" " nothing i just wanted to annoy you!" and then she skipped away. Ugh girl cooties

IN FORTH GRADE...

( by the way percy's mom told Piper's dad that he was a child of Poseidon and that Piper was probably a child of Aphrodite and all that Greek god stuff andthat he believed in it )( get ready for a sad piece of my chapter

My mom just died.

Right in front of me.

At school.

A car just ran into her.

The driver was drunk.

Piper's dad made police arrest the diver.

I can still see her broken, bloody body in the middle of the street.

Didn't see anymore. I just ran. Away.

Into a forest.

I can hear someone coming after me. Like when I heard the crunching of bones when the car ran into my mother.

I can taste the tears coming down my face. Like when i tasted the gasoline in the air from that car.

I can feel the branches whipping my face. Like when I felt the blood of my mom splatter onto me.

I stop and just collapse onto the ground dead plants poking me. Dead. My mom is dead.

The person chasing me finally caught up to me. i know who it is. The only person alive that would run through all those branches for me is Piper. Piper my only friend, the only one who cared about me as much as my mother.

She plops down next to me and wraps her arms around me. I cry my heart out onto her shoulder. I feel a couple of tears land onto my neck. I know she's crying too.

I feel safe in her arms knowing that no matter what happens she'll still be my friend.

I can barely hear hear whisper reassuring words into my ears. Telling me that I will someday see my mom again. That she will make her dad let me live with them.

She keeps on rocking me in a soothing manner then I fall asleep.

IN SIXTH GRADE

Piper and I hold hands to school everyone whispers. Some jealous. Some happy. Then again what do you expect? We are the most popular kids in school, even though we try not to be and considering the fact that we have both dyslexia and A.D.H.D. . I finally got over the death of my mom even though I still miss her. And i finally got the guts to ask Piper to be my girlfriend. Happiest day of my life.

We walk to each others lockers, which are right next to each other, and open them up. We get all of our stuff out, then Piper decides to drop all of her stuff on my foot. super nice right? But i pick it up for her anyways." what do you say Pipes?"" sorry Percy.." " aannddd..."" Oh Yah!" then she pecked me on the cheek. I kinda stood there in a daze before she grabbed all her stuff from me" Thanks Percy!"

Then we walk to P.E. Most of our classes are together because we have dyslexia and A.D.H.D., so we need special teachers and they only have so many so ,Yeah.

Anyways, when we got to gym it was not what it usually looked like, first of all there were swords, spears, daggers, and every weapon you could imagine. In my mind( and most likely Piper's) I jumped with glee, because Piper's dad has been making use learn sword fighting or in Piper's ,case dagger fighting, classes everyday.

Our pot-bellied, which make absolutely no sense, P.E. teacher came in and hollered," Class! class! LISTEN!" , even though no one was talking," Class! We are going to do sword fighting today! But first we are going to introduce these visitors! Class welcome the students from Tarterus middle school." Then these humongous muscle men come in screaming," I smell yummy demi-gods to snack on!" ummm... Yup I think they're mental!

Then they all come charging at Piper and I yelling," FFOOOOOOODDDD!" Are they cannibals? And i did the only thing that made sense to me, I grabbed a sword off the ground and swung. It should have worked except for the fact that the sword went right through him. THen i did the second only thing that made sense, I grabbed Piper by the wrist and ran... straight into a window. It shattered, leaving pieces of glass in my skin, we ran into an alley way.

I Plopped onto the ground with a moan of pain. Piper quickly kneeled down and helped pull out the shards of glass while asking," What was that?" " i honestly have no clue," i was about to say something else when I heard the pounding of a limp on the hard asphalt.

It could only be one person, Grover, the one who bullied me everyday, because I was Piper's boyfriend, apparently he was jealous.

Following him was Tristan, Piper's dad, in a Lamborghini. Tristan yelled,

"Get in the car, you too Grover!" How did he know Grover? " We have to go to this place called Camp- Half Blood!"

" Ummmm... O.K." We all piled into the car. Then Tristan hit the breaks... going NASCAR speeds.

I looked out the window the scenery whipping passed me. That was when I heard a ferocious bellow. I looked back and saw what looked like a Minotaur. Am i going mental? " hey Percy am I going mental?" Piper asked, " You just read my mind..."

Tristan yelled," Get out we're running out of gas!"

Since i had no idea of what was happening i just jumped out and turned around to catch Piper but she was not in the car.

When i found out where she was, my breath hitched in my throat.

There she was.

Right there.

In the arms of what i thought as, THE MINOTAUR


	2. Chapter 2

sorry ya'll im out of inspiration up for ADOPTION!


	3. Chapter 3

ok it is decided ill let

CaitieCait101

adopt this story


End file.
